conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Naru
Naru the Trickster-God is the only Great God not to have been born either in the First Age, or of other Gods. His parents were mortals, and he was granted the first God to be granted Divinity from a mortal form. Naru's Ascension Naru Sison was a mortal, born in the Fifth Age. He was the first Thief King of Gul-jör, claiming the title after creating a highly effective network of spies and thieves throughout the entire realm, not just the capital city in which he lived. He fell in love with Ana of the Wilderness, Oro's first daughter, when she brought a message from her mother Manae, warning him not to abuse his power and bring about the fall of Gul-jör. Oro did not think that a mortal thief was a suitable partner for his eldest daughter, and told her to turn her heart away from Naru, but Ana could not. Naru knew that Oro would not willingly allow Ana to marry a mortal, so he devised a plan to trick Oro into permitting the union. He called Ana to him and told her his plan. Ana left to summon an Audience of the Great Gods. Ana's words are recorded in the Book of Oro and the Book of Manae, with very few discrepencies. "Oh great father, I love you with all my heart, as I love the birds of the sky and the beasts of the land. I love you with all my mind, as I love the trees of the forest and the simple garden flowers. But great father, I cannot love you with all my heart if my heart is not complete, and I fear it is becoming so. You warned me against the mortal thief, Naru Sison, and I turned my mind away, but alas, my heart cannot obey your will. It remains in his arms, locked inside his chest, and he will not set it free. "Oh father, I would it were so simple that I could forget the man and obey your laws, but I can no more do so than I can turn my back on the wilds and my beasts. I fear that if I do not find a partner to wed in seven days, I will cease to be, as surely as the sun must rise and the moon must sleep." Oro gave his daughter seven days to wander the Seven Realms and seek a partner, and promised her that she could take whomsoever she chose from those peoples, so long as she did not choose for her partner a mortal man. He declared that if she remained alone at the end of her seven-day search, she must cast herself into the Abyss, for she was better off there than alive with Naru by her side. On the first three days, Ana searched in her own Divine Realm for a partner, seeking out every male God, but none of them could rid her of the memory of Naru. She told her father, on the evening of the third day, that she would continue her search in the Immortal Realm. She journeyed from the great lava pools, inspecting dragons and chimeras, to the frosty ice-mountain, surveying unicorns and the legendary Yuki-onna, but none of them could warm her skin as Naru's touch did. On the fifth day Ana journeyed to the Faerielands to seek a mate amongst the faeries, light elves or even the black elves, but their kings were married and their princes betrothed, and none of their lords matched Naru's wit. On the sixth day, with Oro despairing for her future, Ana returned home, and announced that she still had no partner, and that there was only one place left for her to look, unless her father wished her to marry some Chaos-creature. "Before I seek a mate in the Realm of the Dead," Ana begged of her father, "please, gracious father, allow me to visit Naru one last time. I fear that if I do not see his face once more, I will not be able to even look upon those of my suitors, and I will condemn myself to the Great Nothing. He is not worthy of me, perhaps, but would you, great sun-lord, condemn the man to know that I perished for love of him?" Oro allowed Ana to go to the Mortal Realms to visit Naru, and, on the evening of the sixth day, she appeared to him. He trembled with fear, now that his plan was coming to fruition. He was afraid to do what he had promised to do, in case Oro changed his mind, and condemned the two of them. Ana, however, knew her father enough to be sure that their plan would not fail She siezed the knife that Naru's trembling fingers had dropped, and plunged it into his breast, sending her lover to the Black God's Realm. On the seventh day, Ana journeyed to the Realm of the Dead to seek a mate there, amongst the Kings and warriors of old. She stumbled far and wide, as the day grew later, fearing that she would not find Naru and that she would perish, but then, as the last hour waned, she found him. Category:Creatures